


One Year

by thewiselittleowl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiselittleowl/pseuds/thewiselittleowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a full year since Remus last saw the Marauders, exactly. It's a difficult day</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year

Wolfstar 3

It's been a year. One whole, full year away from Sirius, away from everyone he loved. 365 days exactly since he'd hugged his friends goodbye, let Sirius drive him to the airport, and he'd walked away through those metal detectors with a rigid back. He glanced over his shoulder, and the image still haunts him. Sirius' shoulders had been hunched as he scrubbed his face with the sleeve of one of Remus' old sweaters. Remus had spent that whole flight fighting back tears. Had spent that first night gasping for breath, sobs wracking his whole frame. For the next week, fortnight, month and then year, he'd find his eyes welling up at inopportune moments. He spent nights curled in on himself, hiccuping through the tears. Days trying to forge a new life, putting on a brave face. He rarely left the house.

He'd caved on this day, and agreed to Skype Sirius. James and Peter had earlier sent a message asking to speak to him tomorrow, as a group once more. They understood he needed this night with Sirius. 

Just opening the laptop was a struggle enough. It'd been emotional enough the other times they'd spoken, but this time would be different. The air was thick with emotions as Remus answered the call, and for a moment there was silence. The two gazed at each other, eyes flickering back and forth as they simply absorbed one another's presence. 

"I-is that my shirt?" Sirius smiled. And like that, the tension dissipated.

Remus laughed in response. "Is that my favourite sweater? You thief!" Sirius grinned and reclined in his seat.

"But of course. You might get it in August if you're lucky. I expect you to at least try to bribe me though. Maybe several times."

Remus' breath caught in his throat. "What do you mean in August?"

"Weeeell, I may have three plane tickets for then. Peter is still trying to convince me he's deserving of one, and James has resorted to blackmail. It's a tough situation, I might have to give in and let them come. At least that way Peter will get off his knees." Remus gagged, and Sirius shot him an offended look. "I'm hurt that that's what your mind went to. Also slightly disgusted. I assure you, no one looks as good on their knees as you." 

Remus flushed. Sirius gave him a wink. "So. Got room for three to crash? Because I sure as hell didn't think that far."

**Author's Note:**

> It's been one year since I left Australia for Canada today. This is the third country, and 5/6th place I've lived, so moving is nothing new but gosh in August I'll be seeing a few friends again from the last place I lived and I can't wait


End file.
